


Alerte

by Ploum



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attack, Gen, good dog
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Alors que le duo d'irréductibles rentre d'une chasse, Idéfix se retrouve brièvement séparé d'eux et aperçoit des romains en train de fomenter un nouveau plan en vue d'attaquer le village. Il lui faut prévenir ses amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !
Relationships: Astérix | Asterix & Idéfix | Dogmatix, Astérix | Asterix & Idéfix | Dogmatix & Obélix | Obelix, Astérix | Asterix & Obélix | Obelix
Kudos: 1
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Alerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages d'Astérix appartiennent à René Goscinny et Albert Uderzo. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par haru-raka au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

— Et de trois ! Ça nous fait le compte. Allez, rentrons !

Astérix plaça le corps au-dessus de ses épaules avant de se redresser, heureux que la potion magique fît encore effet. Il sourit, satisfait. Obélix tenait les deux autres calés sous ses bras, Idéfix fidèlement posté à ses pieds. Tous étaient des sangliers de belle taille ; leur futur repas s’annonçait prometteur. Pourtant, le rouquin affichait un petit air dépité.

— Pourquoi pas un petit dernier pour la route ?

— Obélix !

Astérix rit mais se contenta de secouer la tête, sans la volonté d’argumenter avec son ami. Trois était un compte plus que raisonnable ; s’ils satisfaisaient trop souvent la gourmandise du rouquin, il craignait que l’espèce finît par diminuer voire disparaitre au sein de la forêt. Astérix s’étonnait déjà de la facilité avec laquelle ils continuaient de les trouver malgré leurs chasses régulières, toujours synonymes d’hécatombes pour les suidés – sauf lorsqu’ils croisaient des romains qui détournaient leur attention et sauvaient ainsi les malheureuses proies par leur admirable sens du sacrifice –, sachant que la plupart du temps, ils les repéraient sans l’aide d’Idéfix. Cela tenait presque du miracle. Sans doute se reproduisaient-ils très bien dans la forêt ; le stress qu’eux-mêmes occasionnaient ne les inhibait pas en ce sens ni ne les encourageait à migrer en des terres moins hostiles.

Astérix dut insister pour qu’Obélix se résignât à rester raisonnable.

— Ok, ok…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’Obélix se départît de sa morosité. Tous deux prirent la direction du village, guillerets et insouciants. Idéfix trottina à leur suite, le pas allègre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit flotter dans l’air une odeur qui l’interpella mais qu’il fut le seul à détecter. Il s’immobilisa et se mit à renifler, la truffe en l’air, perplexe, pour tenter de l’identifier. C’était un mélange de plusieurs choses, de sueur, de soufre, de… Idéfix ne remarqua pas que ses camarades humains poursuivaient leur route sans lui pendant qu’ils bavassaient gaiement sans se rendre compte, non plus, de son arrêt. Il ne chercha pas à les rejoindre. Au lieu de cela, il bondit sur le côté, en direction de cet ensemble disparate de flaveurs qui l’intriguait. Il se faufila entre les buissons, les fougères et les racines ; des bruits divers, de lames de métal ou de planches de bois qui s’entrechoquaient, des voix qui éclataient ou qui chuchotaient, achevèrent de le guider vers leur source. Le chien finit par atteindre la lisière d’un espace assez dégagé et s’arrêta brusquement pour rester caché parmi la végétation. Il reconnut devant lui une troupe de romains à leurs uniformes et à leurs casques. Ces derniers s’affairaient autour de structures en bois qu’ils achevaient de monter sans que l’animal n’en comprît l’utilité, menés par un individu replet qu’il ne reconnut pas – les autres lui disaient davantage quelque chose, sans doute étaient-ce des légionnaires d’une des garnisons postées à quelque distance du village. Par endroits, près des machines, s’entassaient plusieurs sachets mal fermés d’un mélange de charbon et de soufre. Les trois grands engins semblaient pointer une même direction qu’Idéfix suivit pour regarder. Il se retint de couiner et se raidit. Au travers des arbres qui les camouflaient, il reconnut la palissade qui entourait le village gaulois. Ils étaient trop loin pour que les échos des marteaux parvinssent au village et les machines suffisamment étroites pour se faufiler entre les arbres selon un itinéraire bien trouvé.

Idéfix ne comprenait pas trop ce que les soldats comptaient faire, exactement ; en revanche, il était évident qu’ils mettaient en place un nouveau stratagème dans l’espoir de vaincre ses amis bipèdes. Et ces derniers en étaient totalement inconscients.

— Un peu de nerfs, mes amis ! La victoire n’attend plus que nous ! s’écria Oursenpelus avec ardeur.

Envoyé fraichement de Rome, il était des plus enthousiastes à anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes ce petit hameau ridicule qui ne cessait de résister à leur armée. Les raisons de leurs défaites successives lui échappaient mais il avait tenu compte des mises en garde des légions en poste. Pas assez, aux yeux de ces derniers, car il s’était seulement efforcé d’éviter un combat frontal d’entrée de jeu. Ainsi avait-il prévu ce subterfuge pour s’en prendre au village en les encerclant par les flammes et en utilisant la forêt pour les camoufler et garder l’effet de surprise, avant que leurs troupes armées ne prissent le relais de manière plus traditionnelle. A son sens, les gaulois les supplieraient lorsqu’ils verraient tous les champs environnants en feu, ne leur laissant que la mer comme seule issue !

Les légionnaires, habitués des lieux et des gaulois, se gardèrent de réagir à ces mots. Certains s’entreregardèrent, compatissants les uns envers les autres. Eux voyaient ces perspectives d’un œil nettement moins optimiste et imaginaient déjà leurs corps douloureux après le passage de barbares assoiffés de batailles et peut-être de vengeance. Ils n’étaient même pas sûrs d’avoir le temps d’incendier quelque chose – ou peut-être un bout de forêt ? Oursenpelus avait déjà entendu cet argument et en avait ri. _Eh bien, cela les encerclera tout autant !_ avait-il répondu. Ils avaient des chances d’être encerclés avec eux, un feu prenait si vite son indépendance et le vent était changeant dans la région… mais Oursenpelus n’avait pas considéré les réserves des soldats comme eux-mêmes l’auraient voulu.

Ils ne savaient pas où les sénateurs l’avaient dégoté mais ils les maudissaient en pensée autant qu’ils priaient leurs dieux pour davantage de miséricorde à leur encontre.

— On est morts, pleurnicha l’un d’eux à voix basse.

Il se tassa aussitôt sur lui-même lorsque le regard de l’envoyé de Rome se tourna vers lui, intrigué, et il usa de son marteau avec plus d’entrain, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Malgré la peur, tous obéissaient avec un fatalisme affligé qui laissait Oursenpelus insensible.

Idéfix faillit grogner mais se retint. Ses amis étaient en danger et cela, il ne le tolèrerait pas. Cependant, il se savait bien trop petit pour être en mesure d’agir par lui-même. Il opta donc pour la seule possibilité qui lui était offerte : retourner auprès de ses deux humains pour les avertir. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour les retrouver à l’entrée du village, guidé par les appels d’Obélix qu’il n’avait pas tardé à entendre. Les sangliers étaient sagement posés à leurs pieds, immobiles. Ils avaient fini par remarquer l’absence du petit chien et s’étaient arrêtés à l’initiative du rouquin, inquiet pour son chien. Il avait même hésité à retourner en forêt le chercher, malgré les arguments d’Astérix pour le laisser tranquille.

Alors qu’il venait de les rejoindre au pas de course, Idéfix ne se laissa pas le temps de souffler qu’il aboyât, pressé, mais les deux guerriers, soulagés, ne s’en formalisèrent pas. Obélix l’attrapa pour le prendre à bout de bras avant de s’exclamer :

— Idéfix, tu es revenu ! Bon chien !

— Je te l’avais dit, il a dû s’attarder sur quelque chose, c’est tout, glissa Astérix, amusé.

Obélix secoua la tête, incertain, alors qu’Idéfix continuait d’aboyer avec empressement.

— Et tu vois, il est content de nous voir ! Si cela se trouve…

Cette situation ne convenait pas du tout au petit chien ; il était évident qu’aucun des deux humains ne comprenait la menace qui pesait sur eux. Il aboya plus fort mais Obélix se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Idéfix s’agita violemment pour s’extraire de son étreinte et finit par réussir à sauter au sol, sous le regard étonné de son maitre. Astérix afficha une moue tout aussi perplexe.

— Bah, Idéfix, qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?

Obélix croisa le regard de son ami qui haussa les épaules en réponse, incertain. Idéfix tenta de leur indiquer la forêt, d’abord du museau puis en effectuant plusieurs petits allers-retours rapides entre eux et cette dernière, le tout en continuant d’aboyer avec force. Il finit par s’éloigner à une certaine distance avant de se retourner et de les appeler à l’aide de jappements répétés et sonores.

— Tu crois qu’il veut nous dire quelque chose ?

Les deux amis hésitèrent mais leur futur repas, exposé au soleil, les incitait à rentrer au plus vite. Cette fin de matinée se révélait particulièrement chaude pour un milieu de printemps et il aurait été dommage que la chair ne le supportât pas. De plus, la faim commençait à tenailler le rouquin. Ils haussèrent les épaules avant de se détourner du chien qui sautillait sur place.

— On verra ça tout à l’heure, ce n’est pas urgent. Occupons-nous d’abord de ces sangliers !

— Je suis bien d’accord ! appuya Obélix, soutenu par un gargouillement retentissant qui vint ponctuer sa phrase.

Astérix rit et les deux amis retournèrent vers leurs prises. Partagé entre le mécontentement et l’angoisse, Idéfix se précipita vers eux pour attraper le bout d’une braie d’Astérix entre ses dents et le tirer vers lui en y mettant toute sa force. Le petit gaulois aurait pu secouer son pied pour le forcer à se détacher de lui et l’ignorer ; au lieu de cela, il s’arrêta et se retourna, surpris. L’insistance du petit chien l’intriguait voire en venait à l’inquiéter, et la reprise de ses bonds et de ses courses pour les inciter à le suivre vers la forêt ne calma pas cette sensation sourde mais grandissante. Après réflexion, l’animal ne lui paraissait nullement enthousiaste ; sa posture autant que ses mouvements traduisaient une certaine urgence qu’il n’avait pas perçue jusque-là.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? marmonna Obélix, perplexe.

— Je crois qu’il veut vraiment nous montrer quelque chose et _maintenant_. On dirait qu’il y tient, souffla Astérix.

Il hésita un peu avant de se décider :

— Allez, suivons-le.

— Et nos sangliers ? s’inquiéta le rouquin.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, personne ne nous les prendra ; mettons-les à l’ombre, contre le mur. Le temps que nous revenions, ils ne devraient pas trop souffrir de la chaleur. Cette affaire ne devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps.

Ce qu’ils firent, avant de suivre un Idéfix soulagé qui les guida d’un pas pressé vers l’endroit où la troupe de romains achevait d’installer les balistes. Les bruits qu’ils faisaient, bien qu’ils s’efforçassent de rester discrets, dénoncèrent leur présence plusieurs centaines de mètres qu’ils ne les vissent. Heureux de cette rencontre, Obélix voulut aussitôt bondir vers eux mais Astérix l’en empêcha, alerte, et l’incita à rester silencieux.

— Mais Astérix, ce ne sont que des romains ! chuchota-t-il, surpris. Que veux-tu que –

— Chut, Obélix. Ecoute.

Il ne prêta plus attention à l’incompréhension de son ami et à ses protestations chuchotées. Les romains avaient fini de monter les structures en bois et s’efforçaient de les pousser pour trouver un poste de tir plus proche et plus adapté. Un simple coup d’œil suffit à Astérix pour évaluer la dangerosité des machines et leur but ; il retint une grimace. La forêt était restée intacte, ainsi même à la lisière, les arbres seraient suffisants pour les camoufler et leur éviter d’être repérés par leurs gardes, peu vigilants et stationnés surtout à l’entrée du village, d’autant que la distance entre les palissades et la forêt ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Un angle de tir adéquat leur permettrait de tirer plusieurs fois avec efficacité et une belle ligne de flammes serait déjà bien formée avant que les leurs ne les remarquassent. Il n’osait imaginer les dégâts qu’ils occasionneraient, y compris sur leurs cultures, à proximité.

— Allez, du nerf, maintenant, on avance tout ça ! Bougez-vous un peu, mes amis, l’autre groupe doit être déjà prêt !

Si Oursenpelus avait gardé son enthousiasme, ses hommes avaient conservé leur fatalisme. Plusieurs d’entre eux grognèrent.

— On voit que ce n’est pas lui qui tire…

— Déjà que ce plan n’est pas l’idée du siècle…

— Pourquoi serions-nous pressés de mourir ?

Astérix estima en avoir suffisamment entendu pour comprendre la situation et bondit vers eux. Obélix le suivit avec entrain. Les légionnaires lâchèrent des hurlements épouvantés et plusieurs faillirent tourner de l’œil en les reconnaissant.

— Nooooon ! Ce sont eux !

Fort de cet accueil chaleureux, Obélix les remercia de leur présence avec la méthode habituelle.

— Vous avez le chic pour savoir quand on a besoin de vous, les romains ! s’écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Astérix avala un peu de potion magique, dont l’effet avait fini par s’estomper, avant de rejoindre son ami, soucieux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les légionnaires connussent le sort habituel. Oursenpelus eut ainsi l’occasion de saisir un peu mieux le problème que ses comparses rencontraient lorsqu’il effectua son premier vol plané à la suite d’un coup de poing des plus enthousiastes.

Tandis que les romains retournaient tant bien que mal à leur garnison ventre à terre après cette énième débâcle, leurs balistes massacrées et en pièces détachées, Obélix prit Idéfix dans sa main avant de le féliciter copieusement. Cependant, Astérix y coupa vite court en mentionnant le second groupe. Après avoir reposé Idéfix à terre, Obélix frappa des mains, enchanté par la nouvelle.

— Décidément, ils veulent nous gâter !

Il se demanda si l’initiative célébrait un événement particulier – comme son anniversaire – mais rien ne lui vint à l’esprit. Astérix secoua la tête, légèrement inquiet.

— Dépêchons-nous, avant qu’ils ne se mettent à tirer ! Ils doivent certainement se trouver dans la forêt, de l’autre côté de la rivière ; pour nous encercler avec les flammes, ce serait le plus logique.

Il se rapprocha des sachets contenant du soufre et s’accroupit devant, avant de les désigner du doigt.

— Ils en ont très certainement avec eux, dans ce but. Sens, Idéfix ! Tu seras sans doute plus rapide que nous pour les trouver !

Idéfix jappa et les deux gaulois l’interprétèrent comme un signe de compréhension. Le petit gaulois ne laissa pas à son ami le temps de louer l’intelligence de son chien ; ils se mirent en route, Idéfix avec eux. Après de nombreuses minutes de course, ils retrouvèrent le second groupe grâce au flair du petit chien alors que ces derniers venaient de se poster à la lisière des bois et restaient les bras ballants, indécis quant au moment où ils devraient démarrer leurs tirs. La venue des deux gaulois régla la question.

Ils connurent le même sort que leurs camarades et détalèrent de la même façon. Idéfix eut droit, une fois encore, à une salve de félicitations. Il bomba le buste, fier de lui.

— Heureusement qu’il nous a prévenus à temps, nous aurions eu des problèmes ! s’écria Astérix, soulagé.

Obélix l’observa, étonné.

— Des problèmes ? Quels problèmes ?

Son ami soupira avant d’hésiter à répondre, alors qu’il se penchait vers Idéfix pour le câliner. Heureux, il secoua la queue avec énergie. Astérix croisa les bras avant de sourire devant la scène.

— Bah, peu importe.

Cela n’aurait pas été la première fois que leur village aurait subi des pertes mais les gaulois se passeraient bien d’un tel événement. Leurs cultures, les prairies… tout leur environnement leur était important pour vivre.

— Tu es un bon chien ! Tu auras droit à un gros nonos !

Astérix rit de l’exclamation de son ami. Cela lui paraissait presque dérisoire.

— Tu peux même lui en donner deux !

Idéfix aboya pour signifier son accord, vivement intéressé. Obélix l’attrapa pour lui gratter les oreilles et Idéfix ferma les yeux, content. Il n’aurait pas pu rêver meilleure récompense.


End file.
